dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xyr
Xyr, The Crawling Abyss '''is an legendary Dragon known and said to be the strongest Dragon in the existence. He is called '''The First 'Dragon', and also known as the The Crawling 'Dragon' and Wanderer of The Deep. Unlike the other two Dragon Gods, Jahagar The Brigner Of Dream and Ophis, The infinity Dragon, Xyr Exist before the concept of 'Dragon' created, and thus, he couldn't exactly be called as a Dragon, much less having the tittle The First 'Dragon', but because of the concept of Dragon exist because of the supernatural being who seen him, he is called as such, even though his form is more akin to a worm than a dragon Much like his two sibling, Vor and Tetr, it is said that he is also feared among the Forgotten world because of his 'Father' blood running in his vein and the various factions in the supernatural world for his immense control over demonic power, magic, and sorcery, and necromancy and said to be able to kill every Gods and Satans. Powers/Abilities Abyss magic: Xyr uses the same magic as his 'father',The Damned Jester, he is on the same(rarely surpassing) level of power as his Adoptive Brother. Magic Founder : ''' Xyr is also the one who set the very first foundation for '''Earthen Magic and Void Magic, '''using his connection with the Deep to gain the essence to use the '''Void Magic. Unimaginable Strength: In his 'Dragon' Form, Xyr possesses less power than his 'Original Form'. Still, he can easily fight and overpower nearly all supernatural beings even the other Elder God and high-ranking Guardian as well as fighting against The Forsaken 'to a standstill. in his 'Original Form'. Xyr can easily lift the sky, crush continent with a stomp, uproot the world tree with a sneeze, break 'Garganta with his hand and perform various supernatural feats. And due to his bloodline, Xyr is unstoppable when fighting against something who have no ties with the Abyss or The Deep. Regeneration - Like Tetr '''and Vor,' Xyr possesses an insanely high healing factor, which allows him to restore his entire body from a really fatal wounds. Having 'his' Blood running thorough his veins. Xyr's physical form will regenerate even after being annihilated from existence, simply because his true form (Original Forn) has not been affected in the slightest. '''Magic Mastery : '''Xyr is also a very powerful Magic user, being the one who founded the very foundation toward '''Earthen Magic '''and '''Void Magic,' he also capable to use witchcraft and necromancy with a greater capability than Hades. Despite his outdated knowledge, he can create new types of magic by using the Abyss as it base to counter existent ones in matter of seconds. * Dragon Magic: As the very first 'Dragon', Xyr can use his kind's magic at the highest level. The Forsaken explained that Xyr's mastery of the Dragon magic allowed him to instantly kill other Dragons who are weaker than him and fatally wounded any Dragon who is stronger than him, He can also completely negate other Dragon magic at whim. * Telekinesis - By using his connection with '''The Deep,Xyr '''i is able to attack inorganic and organic thing with his mind with the force of 2.000.000.000 ton. Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Abyssal Sapient Category:Dragongaming1